pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Aomi Yukito
Aomi Yukito (青美雪兎 Aomi Yukito) is one the main Cures in Happy! Prince PreCure. He is the last Cure to be awakened. Yukito is incredibly handsome from top to bottom, and is the student body president at Amanogawa Templar High School, earning the nickname "Prince of Amanogawa Templar". He is the heir to Aomi Incorporated, inherited by his parents, who are away overseas. Yukito is very calm and collective, but he is a very kind and understanding person, however, he can be a bit clueless at times. His alter ego is Cure Charming (キュアチャーミング Kyua Chāmingu). His gemstone is the Sapphire, and can control water/ice. Appearance Yukito has dark blue hair tied in a long ponytail and has dark blue colored eyes, with small wire-framed glasses. His school uniform consists a dark blue blazer jacket with the school's crest on the breast pocket, a red tie, a pair of dark blue pants, and brown leather shoes, while his casual outfit consists a white collared shirt with a blue v-collared t-shirt underneath, a pair of perfectly ironed khaki trousers, black buckled leather boots. Like the others, Yukito wears his Prince Key as a necklace. As Cure Charming, Yukito's hair is bright blue and grows longer. His hairstyle is similar to Cure Moonlight, but his bangs are larger. He has a golden crown-like headband with an blue diamond-shaped Sapphire in the center and two angel wings attatched to the sides, and he wears it on the center of his head. His Prince costume is blue with golden lining and white highlights. He has a golden standing collar, golden epaulettes on his shoulders and golden sash going across diagonally with a Happy! Prince emblem attatch to upper left. The cuffs on the sleeves are golden with blue highlights, sporting white formal gloves, covering Yukito's hands. His pants are blue with golden linings on the sides and white knee-lengh boots with golden-lined folds on the top, tucking the pants in. The back of Yukiro's top sports a long and flowing blue cape which stop at his ankles, and sports a golden buckled belt on the waist. Personality Yukito is the student body president of the Amanogawa Templar High School as well as being the second-year student. He is incredibly handsome, earning the nickname "Prince of Amanogawa Templar", gaining popularity with the girls. Yukito is very calm and collective, but very friendly towards his friends and students, and is shown to be very understanding. He believes that everyone has a chance in life, and encourages them to walk into the the path that is right for them and never be afraid to make mistakes and resolve them at the same time. He is shown to have a large appetite, and shows a love for small animals. History To be added Relationships To be added Cure Charming Cure Charming (キュアチャーミング Kyua Chāmingu) is the Pretty Cure alter-ego of Yukito. Attacks To be added Etymology Aomi (青美): Ao (青) translates to "blue" while Mi (美) translate to "beauty". In result, the surname means "blue beauty", alluding to Yukito's handsome apperance. Yukito '(雪兎): The name ''Yukito means "snow rabbit", and the first part of the name Yuki (雪) alludes to his elemental power to control ice, although he can also control water. '''Cure Charming: Yukito named himself Cure Charming, upon himself being very handsome. Part of his Cure name (Charming), is derived from the name "Prince Charming" from fairy tale stories, but mostly from Cinderella. Trivia Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Category:Happy! Prince PreCure Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Cures Category:User:CureKurogane Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Gallery